A lot like love
by Alyson Bledel
Summary: Amor acontece aos poucos. Então a fic mostra vários momentos, separadas pelos anos que James e Lily estiveram em Hogwarts. Não sou boa em sumários... Ah.. É Pós Deathly Hallows,e para entender fica bem melhor se você já leu. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**A lot like Love**

Primeiro 1º de setembro (no dormitório masculino do 1º ano): 

-E aí cara? Como é ser o primeiro grifinório na família? 

-É uma sensação ótima...-respondeu o garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos claros se espreguiçando com os braços- Sou a decepção da família... Não tinha como ser melhor! 

Um garoto mais baixo que os dois primeiros, gordinho e loirinho, ouvira a conversa e perguntou: 

-Mas a sua mãe não vai achar ruim? 

-Achar ruim? Ela vai ficar furiosa! Não duvido que no correio amanhã eu ganhe um berrador... Vindo da minha mãe um berrador é pouco... Ficaria decepcionado se ela só me mandasse um berrador... 

-Sirius... Depois dessa eu não quero NUNCA chegar perto da Sra. Black. 

-Então aprendeu a lição, James... 

Os garotos no quarto ficaram com muita vontade de rir. Alguns riram baixinho, mas não pegava muito bem rir da mãe do garoto que eles haviam acabado de conhecer. Mesmo sendo Sirius falando. O pequeno Remus mudou o assunto dos meninos: 

-Vocês dois conhecem a menina ruiva? 

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar. Haviam conhecido a garota no trem, Lily Evans, mas mal haviam se falado, e quando Sirius ofereceu espaço para ela se sentar após a seleção, ela o ignorou por completo. 

-Não exatamente. Ela se chama Lily Evans, mas só a conhecemos no trem, por quê? 

­- Ah.. Ela não parecia estar muito feliz com vocês dois no jantar. 

-E eu vi quando ela passou por você quando foi selecionado para Grifinória -dessa vez foi Peter que falou, e recebeu um olhar não muito amigável de Sirius. 

-Na real ela estava stressadinha porque não fomos muito... legais, com o amiguinho sonserino dela.- era James falando-­ Mas não deu pra acreditar naquele babaca... A garota é nascida trouxa, e ele estava esperando que ela fosse para Sonserina. Não entendi qual era a do besta seboso... 

-Meu caro James... Se você não entendeu, eu explico... Mas realmente achei que você fosse mais esperto. Caso não tenha percebido, a ruiva é bonita. Agora repita a pergunta. Por que o garoto que não tem shampoo em casa vai querer a garota bonita na mesma casa que ele? Acho que agora você entendeu, certo?- Todos os garotos riram (e todos também haviam percebido que a ruiva era bonita). Só James não riu. Na verdade ficou um pouco perturbado. 

* * *

2ª Semana de Aula, após uma aula em conjunto com Grifinória e Sonserina: 

-Falando sério agora... Eu achei que a Evans ia cai na real logo, mas ela continua amiguinha daquele ranhoso sonserino esquisito...- James "citava" o assunto, provavelmente pela 4ª vez na semana. 

-James, já falei e você já sabe. Eles se conheciam antes de Hogwarts, é normal eles se falarem e serem amigos.- Remus falou com o sorrisinho de canto de boca, muito paciente e continuou -Fora que a Lily é legal... Não se importa que o garoto seja estranho e feio... –Você já teria percebido isso se no lugar de falar dela, falasse com ela... 

Sirius e Peter riram, James continuou: 

-Não é essa a questão Remus- o garoto disse ignorando completamente as últimas palavras do amigo -É que ela é grifinória e ele sonserino, entende? 

-É... Isso é esquisito mesmo- Peter concordou. 

James fez um gesto exagerado e falou: 

-Obrigado Peter! 

­ -Não sejam bobos... É só uma rivalidade... 

Mas antes de Remus poder terminar a frase, James o cortou: 

-Não é só uma rivalidade Remus! Pode apostar que todos os amigos daquele seboso a chamam de sangue-ruim. 

Remus fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Sirius finalmente deu o ar de sua graça falando: 

-Não, realmente não é só uma rivalidade- e antes que James pudesse agradecer o amigo, Sirius completou- Mas de novo, essa não é a questão. A pergunta de verdade é: Por que o James se importa tanto com a Evans? 

Novamente os garotos caíram na gargalhada, enquanto James fazia um gesto não muito bonito para Sirius. 

* * *

Final do 1º mês de aula: 

Pela manhã Sirius e James saíram do salão comunal para ir tomar o café. Os dois, para variar, acordaram atrasados, e Remus e Peter já deviam estar no salão comunal (Peter com toda a certeza estava lá, porque apesar de ser bem preguiçoso, gostava de chegar cedo, e sair tarde, do café da manhã). 

Os dois não haviam virado dois corredores, e James viu Snape, o Sev. Puxou Sirius para um canto (passagem recém-descoberta).Šames sabia que o garoto estava ali atrás de Lily. Mas foi outro pensamento que o divertiu: 

-Sirius, qual foi a azaração que você falou ontem que estava louco para treinar? 

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso. Não precisava de mais nada para saber o que se passava na mente do amigo. 

-Aquela vai ser especial para o Régulos... Quando eu chegar em casa no Natal... Mas nesse caso acho que um simples Petrificus Totalus pode ser divertido. Quanto tempo até alguém dar falta disso aí? Três Dias? Uma semana? 

-Mas eu faço! A idéia foi minha! 

-À vontade! 

* * *

Almoço do mesmo dia: 

Os dois marotos se divertiam rindo do garoto seboso de nariz estranho. Contavam da "brincadeira" Òemus e Peter. O primeiro fazia cara de desaprovação, e não podia evitar pensar o que os garotos fariam com ele se descobrissem que era um lobisomem (se enfeitiçavam o garoto por ser sonserino, ele não sabia o que poderiam fazer com alguém como ele) e era um pensamento que o desagradava muito (Lupin gostava de ter amigos). Peter ria e achava muita graça nos dois outros amigos. De fato ria tanto que se engasgou com a comida. 

Foi quando a ruiva entrou no salão. Aparentemente estava furiosa. Ao colocar os pés no salão deu uma olhada rápida na mesa da Grifinória e andou direto ao encontro dos meninos. James foi o primeiro a perceber, e Peter não só não percebeu como se engasgou de novo assustado quando ela começou a gritar: 

-Qual é o problema de vocês? Sinceramente já sabia que vocês eram dois trasgos retardados, mas o que fizeram com Sev é ridículo! Vocês não podem... 

Sirius interrompeu a ruiva, sorria após a menção de "Sev", e James fazia uma cara meio nauseada: 

-Sinceramente Evans... Ridículo é o apelido "Sev"... Você odeia ele por acaso? 

James entrou na brincadeira: 

-Como se já não bastasse ser estranho, narigudo e não lavar os cabelos tem um apelido que... Como eu posso dizer... 

-Não faz maravilhas pela masculinidade dele- riu Sirius 

-Por aí meu caro amigo Black! 

-Como vocês são crianças! Mas fiquem sabendo que eu não vou deixar as coisas ficarem desse jeito... 

-Ah! Ruiva... Foi por isso que veio? Vingar o "Sev"?- Sirius riu junto com várias pessoas que se amontoavam para ver a briga. 

-Seu amiguinho não sabe se defender sozinho e foi chorar para você? 

-Ele se defende muito bem sozinho. É muito mais habilidoso que vocês dois juntos. Trasgos! Foi desleal de vocês... 

Os meninos ficaram bravos: 

-Não somos desleais! Não somos cobras nojentas sonserinas! Foi uma brincadeira, E só... - Disse James com voz alterada

É obvio que com pessoas amontoadas e gritos era de se esperar que a Profª. McGonnagal aparecesse (era de se estranhar que ela tivesse demorado tanto): 

-Qual de vocês vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? Agora!- A palavra "agora" estava extremamente bem pronunciada. 

-Nada Profª... 

-Potter, Black e eu temos visões diferentes de brincadeira professora. Severo Snape foi azarado por esses dois infelizes, que dizem ser só uma brincadeira. Só que se foi uma é de extremo mau gosto. 

Em resumo: os dois acabaram em detenção, Sirius com raiva daquela ruiva folgada, Lily muito satisfeita com ela mesma. Porém o que fez foi só piorar a imagem do amigo, que passou a ser chamado de frouxo por toda a escola, para alegria de dois garotos, mas um em especial. 

N/A: Hii! A fic já está toda escrita... tem pedaços pequenos de todos os anos... Só que eu vou postando aos poucos, porque por algum motivo além da minha capacidade de compreensão (que tá ótimo... não é muita) os travessões somem qdo passo o arquivo para cá... Daí eu coloco todos de novo... e pra ficar tanto tempo na net só na fic só em fim de semana, geralmente...

Assim... Ia ser legal reviews... Não custa nada... Me deixa feliz...

Obrigada!


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Ano (Outubro- Porta da Sala da Profª McGonnagal)**

Lily Evans esperava do lado de fora da sala, esperando a professora chamar o seu nome. James apareceu no corredor, e também parou do lado de fora da sala:

-Oi Evans!

-Oi Potter.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lily olhou para James com cara de quem não estava com muita vontade de responder.

-É que eu estou aqui para descobrir qual será a minha detenção. Você está por outro motivo...

-Nã.. O motivo é o mesmo- falou, não demonstrando tanta alegria quanto o maroto -Eu enfeiticei um sonserino idiota que me chamou de sangue-ruim. Eu estava com raiva e o feitiço foi mais forte do que precisava... Ele foi para a ala hospitalar, e perdeu pontos. Eu perdi pontos e estou aqui.

-Primeira detenção?

-Sim. Por que você está em detenção?

-Eu peguei duas. Uma porque enfeiticei um sonserino do 4º ano que estava maltratando uma lufana do 1º. Outra por motivos não tão nobres quanto o seu.

Ela revirou os olhos. Depois de quase um minuto sem nenhum dos dois falarem nada, ela começou:

-A propósito, eu não te dei parabéns...

-Não é meu aniversário- ele falou rindo

-Não seja bobo... Por ter entrado no time de quadribol... É melhor que você seja bom mesmo, senão eu mesma trato de te deixar inutilizado para jogos.

-Pelo jeito você gostou da idéia de tomar detenções! Bem vinda ao clube! Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo. Sabia que ameaças aos jogadores têm punição?- James não conseguia segurar o riso. Era divertido irritar a ruiva.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

-Mas não se preocupe, você não terá motivos para me enfeitiçar. Eu sou muito bom. Você vai ver.

-Você é muito besta, isso sim.

Os dois ficaram quietos novamente.

-Então você gosta de quadribol?

-Sim! Eu nunca fui muito fã de esportes, mas eu me apaixonei por quadribol! É simplesmente o máximo! Eu infelizmente não sou boa... Não vôo muito bem... Eu gostaria...

O que exatamente ela gostaria, ele não ficou sabendo. A professora abriu a porta e chamou Lily, que imediatamente parou de falar e entrou na sala, murmurando um "Tchau".

* * *

**3º Ano (Outubro):**

Os quatro garotos chegaram ao dormitório, jogando sacolas Zonko's em cima da cama (exceto por Remus, que além de ter a menor sacola, guardou-a no malão). James se jogou na cama de Remus, olhando o teto:

-James... Por que não a SUA cama?

-Moony... A minha cama está com as tralhas que eu comprei. Não estou com vontade de arrumar. (N/a: antes que alguém fale... É terceiro ano, então os garotos já sabem que o Lupin é lobisomem, por isso só ele tem apelido por enquanto) 

-Sem comentários para você James.

-Eles também não têm espaço no malão- "ajudou" Peter.

-Ótimo! Mais coisas para o chão do quarto. Só as roupas e livros jogados não eram suficientes para vocês dois serem felizes... Eu entendo.

-Deixe de ser reclamão Moony. Organização demais faz mal... E James e eu não compramos metade do que precisávamos.

-É... Ficamos muito tempo No 3 Vassouras...Por sorte em duas semanas têm outra...

Sirius sorriu animado e falou:

-Na outra semana você vai estar sozinho James... Sinto muito- O tom de voz do garoto dizia o oposto. Pedia para que alguém perguntasse o porquê.

-Então... Quem vai fazer o favor de perguntar a essa besta o porquê? -perguntou James caçoando.

-Eu pergunto! Por que você não vai à Zonko's com a gente, Sirius? -perguntou Peter realmente interessado.

-Porque nenhum dos três é tão bonito quanto a Bledel!

James sentou na cama olhando surpreso o amigo. Remus olhava para ele também. Peter fazia cara de bobo quando perguntou:

-Mas o que é que a Summer Bledel tem haver com a história?

-Peter! Por favor né? É pra ignorar uma dessas... Sirius tem um encontro... Preciso ser mais claro?

-Obrigado Moony... Ás vezes o Peter surpreende... Quando eu fui buscar as bebidas para nós, encontrei a Bledel, e ela começou a falar de alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção e perguntei se ela não queria falar mais daquilo no nosso próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead... Só nós dois... Ela adorou a idéia e falou que antes disso a gente se falava para combinar de passar a tarde ali...

James sorriu para o amigo, e perguntou a Peter:

-Vai querer perguntar por que ele quer passar a tarde com a menina que ele não consegue prestar atenção no que diz, ou você entendeu por si mesmo, Peter?

Os outros marotos riram.

-Vou ter que comprar bombas de bosta na Zonko's sozinho desta vez...

-Ou ser competente e arrumar uma garota como o seu amigo aqui!

James não pode evitar pensar em uma garota...

* * *

**Uma semana depois:**

Os quatro marotos andavam no corredor a caminho do salão comunal. James estava com uma cara horrível. O mau humor era muito aparente. Sirius mal conseguia segurar a risada. Peter e Remus eram um pouco mais discretos que Sirius, mas também riam.

-Sirius! Pára de rir porque não tem graça!- James falou grossamente.

-Ahhh... Meu caro James! Tem sim! Você vai ter que responder para nós o que tinha na cabeça quando resolveu chamar a Evans para sair... Em público!

Remus e Peter pararam de segurar a risada. Agora riam abertamente, enquanto Sirius gargalhava.

-Sério James -começou Lupin- Não foi uma de suas idéias mais brilhantes...

-Sirius mesmo falou para que eu chamasse alguma garota para ir comigo a Hogsmead fim de semana... 

-Sim! Alguma que fosse aceitar! Obviamente não a Evans!

-Como assim obviamente não a Evans? Eu a chamei porque ela é a garota mais bonita do ano! E não vi razão pra ela não aceitar!

Sirius parou de andar e olhos para James. Agora segurava o riso e fazia uma cara engraçada.

-Eu não sei se você é só lento, meio burro, ou...

-Presunçoso demais- completou Remus, antes que Sirius fosse mais maldoso.

-Me diga por que a Evans não sairia comigo, Grande Sabe tudo!

-É obvio que ela não ia sair com você cabeção. Nós treinamos novos feitiços no amiguinho seboso dela toda vez que ele passa pelo corredor! E você sabe que ela só não vem dar chiliques com a gente para não fazer o amiguinho passar por frouxo... E mesmo assim toda vez que tem a chance pára pra brigar com você (e eu), ou nos entregar para McGonnagal... Acho que já tomamos pelo menos uma dúzia de detenções por causa dela! Isso só esse ano!

-Esse foi o motivo daquele fora todo?

-Humilhação pública, você quer dizer... Sim aberração... Esse foi o motivo... De qualquer jeito -Sirius continuou, agora olhando para Remus- mistério resolvido... E você estava certo... Odeio quando isso acontece... Presunçoso demais, sem dúvidas...

Os garotos riram novamente. Continuaram quietos...

-Mas Lily Evans, James?

-Já te falei Sirius... Ela é a mais bonita... E obviamente não achei que fosse tomar um fora... Porque convenhamos, que garota em sã consciência não sairia comigo?

-James... A única que você chamou te deu de presente uma "humilhação pública"... Sem querer te colocar pra baixo, mas pára de se achar... -Remus disse rindo..

-Moony... Hoje mesmo te garanto que arrumo uma garota tão bonita quanto a Evans pra sair comigo...

-Uh.. Qualquer garota vai adorar ser a sua segundo opção...- Peter falava pela primeira vez.

-Não vai parecer segunda opção quando a McPhee vir que eu estou triste, e ela mesma sugerir isso...

-Mas..

-Ah Peter... Não duvide... 

-Sim... Não duvide... Meu amigo agora aprendeu a lição e vai investir em alguma cega que aceite sair com ele!- falou Sirius, feliz.

* * *

N/A: Hii! A Lilyaqui gosta de quadribol pq eu quis dar um motivo bom para o Snape ter enchido tanto o saco do Harry falando que o pai era um jogador metido... INVEJA!

Primeira vez na vida que posso responder reviews no final do capitulo! (meio dificil pra quem até agora só escreveu shorts... Emocionante!)

Dina Moony Black: Hii! Adorei a review e espero que continue gostando! Obrigada!

Laude Evans Potter: Hey! Que bom que gostou da fic! Eu quis mesmo fazer um pouquinho diferente do modelo básico de fic T/L (J/L)... Até porque o livro trouxe mais detalhes..

Fezinha Evans Hi! Snape pra mim também continua sendo um idiota... Não gosto dele... não acho ele herói... Mas não podemos fazer nada, né... Ele tem que ser incluido na história... E "sev" é o apelido mais bobo que tem...


	3. Chapter 3

4º Ano (Novembro)

Todo o quarto ano não falava de outra coisa. O novo casalzinho. Lily Evans e Henry Wodsen (o belo apanhador de Corvinal). Não era exatamente um casal ainda, porque embora todos falassem muito, estavam apenas no terceiro encontro. Isso porque Lily era uma das garotas mais populares (ser bonita, ter ótimas notas, muitos amigos apesar de temperamento forte, e gritar com os marotos pelos corredores com enorme freqüência fazem isso com uma garota), e a moral de Henry Woodsen andava alta desde que foi o herói do jogo Grifinória x Corvinal (herói por ter capturado o pomo com menos de 10 minutos de jogo, não dando a chance de seu time ser arrasado pelo forte time adversário).

Não é necessário dizer que James Potter estava com raiva dele. Muita Raiva. Obviamente por causa do quadribol (ele fazia questão de deixar claro).

Após uma torturante aula presos com o professor Binns, todos os alunos iam para o almoço.

-Eu não acredito que nós ainda vamos ter que agüentar aquele fantasma até o final do próximo ano...

-Peter, você é o que tem menos motivos para reclamar. Aproveitou a aula para por o sono em dia. Sirius e James também não prestaram a mínima atenção na aula. Ficaram em cima de um livro a aula inteira. Confesso que estou surpreso.

-Moony... Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas de nós??- Sirius fingiu uma cara extremamente aborrecida.

-Exatamente... Ainda mais quando nós estávamos pesquisando a solução para o seu pequeno problema peludo.

-Encontraram alguma coisa útil??- Remus perguntou interessado.

-Sim. Lembra o feitiço que usamos no Bertram Aubrey? Aquele que inchou a cabeça dele e deixou com o dobro do tamanho? Encontramos um feitiço que incha outra parte, se é que você me entende, e deixa 3 ou 4 vezes o tamanho normal. Bem mais divertido. E dolorido. Muito dolorido pela figura.- respondeu James feliz

-E no que isso ajudaria o Moony?- Peter perguntou confuso, para variar um pouco.

-Não é útil para o Moony. Mas é útil para nós...- James falou sorrindo para Sirius.

-Eu não tenho a mínima curiosidade de descobrir para quê isso será útil.- Remus infelizmente sabia para que seria útil e tentou usar um tom de censura. Não deu muito certo.

-Black, você está com o livro, certo?

-Claro que não. Você roubou da sessão proibida então a responsabilidade é só sua. Se você tivesse me levado junto quando foi lá, eu pensaria em ter alguma responsabilidade sobre ele.

-Eu não acredito que vocês esqueceram o livro que ROUBARAM na sala de aula. -Remus disse com desgosto.

-Não roubamos! Vamos devolver!- James antes de correr junto com Sirius para buscar o livro.

Após recuperar o livro, saindo da sala novamente deram de cara com Woodsen.

-Então... Como vai o ego do melhor apanhador de Hogwarts? Ferido?- Woodsen perguntou bem irônico. O garoto não levava muito bem o fato de Potter ter todas as atenções.

-Woodsen.. Você não devia se gabar... Foi um golpe de sorte... E que de nada vai adiantar, já que seu time é tão medíocre que se terminar em 3º lugar será uma grande conquista. Enquanto nós... Temos o meu amigo Potter, e outros 6 jogadores que nos garantem a taça antes mesmo de entrar em campo.

Henry olhou amargo para Sirius. O que Black falava era provavelmente verdade.

-Ninguém é campeão antes de entrar em campo Black. Acho que já deixei isso claro para vocês. Aliás Potter... Você está quieto... Como se sente tendo perdido o jogo e me vendo sair com a garota que já te dispensou tão... publicamente.. Faz tempo eu sei... Mas gente como você não lida muito bem com rejeição não é?? Não sei como tem gente que acha que você vale a pena...

Tarde demais. Com um movimento da varinha de James, um raio de luz amarela atingiu Woodsen. E para alegria de Potter e Black, e desespero de Woodsen, uma certa parte do seu corpo começo a inchar. Muito, muito rápido. O garoto deu um berro.

-Esse meu caro Woodsen, é para você apren...

_-Finite Encantaten._

Era Lily. Ela estava furiosa. Por um momento Sirius esperou que fosse McGonnagal. Mas não teve essa sorte. Embora o garoto tivesse parado de inchar, o que já havia crescido continuou como estava.

-Qual o problema de vocês dois??- O tom era de extrema indignação.

-Ahhh... Ruiva... Sério... Se você tivesse ouvido esse trasgo falando dois minutos atrás, veria que eu te fiz um favor. Você teria feito o mesmo se fosse eu, Lily.

A garota olhou para eles. E para o namorado.

-Não me chame de Ruiva, Potter. O que ele falou?

-Digamos que ouvindo o que ele falou, não precisa ser gênio para concluir que ele só está com você para tentar fazer ciúmes no James- e antes que James pudesse apontar a varinha para ele também, Sirius completou -Não que fosse funcionar... Mas o seu trasgo achou que você era uma boa escolha já que esnobou meu amigo aqui faz um tempo.

A garota se aproximou de Henry que ainda estava no chão.

-É verdade?- Ela perguntou irada.

-Você vai acreditar nesses dois idiotas??- Perguntou ele bravo

Embora para qualquer um a resposta parecesse convincente, Lily só olhou para James e perguntou.

-Qual o feitiço que você usou?

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Os dois estavam com varinhas em mãos caso fosse preciso defesa.

_-Wundsxan Inxan, _Ruiva.

Ela apontou a varinha para Woodsen, e lançou o feitiço. O garoto gritou novamente. Lily sorriu com o resultado. Os dois marotos não eram capazes de parar de rir. Mas a ruiva num movimento rápido enfeitiçou James também (que baixou a varinha para rir).

-Obrigado Potter. E a propósito, NÃO me chame de ruiva.

* * *

Mais tarde, no dormitório

James deitado na cama com seus amigos em volta, e como uma detenção para cumprir (Ele, Sirius e Woodsen, já que acharam melhor deixar Evans de fora) reclamava da garota.

-James. Não culpe a Lily. De uma forma ou de outra, você sempre acaba por enfeitiçar os encontros dela.

-Ranhoso não é encontro dela Moony!! Aubrey e McPhee foram coincidências... Não encontrei Ranhoso primeiro...

-Tudo bem... Os garotos as redor dela. Melhorou??- Sirius perguntou divertido.

-A propósito Black. NUNCA tente ajudar falando com ela... Fazer ciúmes em mim?? Fora que você não precisa lembrar aquela ruiva convencida que ela me dispensou. E eu não enfeitiçaria nenhum "garoto ao redor dela" se ela escolhesse melhor as companhias. Não é minha culpa se ela gosta de ter babacas por perto.

-O problema meu caro Potter, é que o único que você considera... Não-babaca o suficiente para ela é você mesmo...

* * *

Final do Quadribol 4º ano (Maio- Após vitória da Grifinória, com excelente atuação de James Potter)

Os quatro marotos iam para a festa no salão comunal. James era de longe o mais animado, mas os outros três não estavam muito atrás.

-James... Você tem que me contar agora.. O Que foi o showzinho de exibição especial para a Evans??

James ignorou o amigo, estava mais preocupado gritando palavras ofensivas a sonserinos (mesmo que não tivesse nenhum no corredor).

-Não se faça de desentendidooo... Não vou parar de falar até você responder... Porque foi extremamente...

-Engraçado- Remus falou antes que Sirius pudesse dizer algo pior...

-Nhaa... Eu quero chamá-la para sair outra vez!! Não achei que fosse machucar fazer um pouco de pose par convencê-la -o garoto sorriu- qualquer garota aceitaria depois do que eu fiz hoje... Só esperar que ela não me... hum... surpreenda.

-Moony... James ficou louco... -Peter caçoou

-Ficou... Evans não é como as outras garotas... E sério quem te disse que qualquer garota sairia com você só porque você deu uma desfiladinha com sua vassoura pra ela??

-Moony... Seu histórico... Meu histórico... Eu sei o que faço...

-Eu também sei... Escolhe as garotas mais fáceis para seu histórico... -riu Sirius- Sério James... a Evans?? Só porque você vai levar outro fora??

-Sim!! A Evans!! E não vou levar outro fora!!

-Realmente... A opinião dela sobre você deve ter melhorado porque você passou com a sua vassoura na frente dela... -riu Sirius

-Para minha sorte ela adora quadribol...

-Você está cada vez mais bobo... Você só briga com a ruiva. Por que quer sair com ela??

-Sirius... Deixa de ser mala e vai pro inferno... Eu gosto dela.. É isso que você queria ouvir?? Então ouça!! Eu gosto dela!! E ela também gosta de mim...

-Jura?? Quando você percebeu isso?? Quando ela grita com você, te entrega a McGonnagal, te chama egoísta, egocêntrico e tirano, ou te enfeitiça??

-Sirius... Ela ainda não percebeu- disse Remus também caçoando...

-Sério... Vocês são um porre...

E James virou o corredor para seguir em caminho diferente dos amigos.

* * *

Meia hora depois:

-E então?? Perguntou Sirius tentando fazer cara de sério

-Ela riu de mim...

-É bom arrumar uma idéia bem melhor que desfiladinha... Com essa você vai ter trabalho..

* * *

N/A:Hiii!! Eu nem demorei muito!! De qualquer jeito, eu vou postar o 5º e 6º ano juntos, e o 7º depois como capítulo final. Cinco capitulos parece certo... Fora que o sétimo é o maior de todos e vai demorar pra reconfigurar (pelo menos eu já fico esperta para uma futura fic... o site não lê o travessão em baixo... só o risquinho tipo 'sinal de menos' dai eu não vou precisar refazer...)

Momento de ser feliz e responder reviews!!

Dina Moony Black: Hi!! Viu!! Não demorei muito... e provavelmente mando o próximo capitulo fim de semana... espero q continue gostando...

Rafaela Evans: Não vou abandonar a fic... não tem esse risco.. ela está pronta, eu só dou uma corrigida e coloco travessões antes de postar... por isso eu posto um ou dois capitulos por semana... e é ótimo saber que tem pessoas que ainda acham o Snape idiota.. Muita gente virou fã dele agora!!

Luhli: O nome da fic não foi baseada na carta... nem no livro... Na verdade eu encontrei no meio de uma frase faz uns 3 anos e decidi q ia ser o nome de uma fic!! E como combinou com essa foi!!

mila: obrigada pela review!! Eu não sou a maior fã do Snape (na verdade não consigo gostar dele)... mas é verdade que o final dele melhorou bastante a imagem... (se antes eu reclamava pq ele tinha matado o Dumbi, eu não ligo mais... só q passei a detestar o dumbledore..)

Dee: Muito feliz por você ter gostado!! E espero q continue gostando!!

Beijooooos!!


	4. Chapter 4

5º Ano (Fevereiro)

Sirius se encontrava sozinho no salão comunal. Era de se esperar, considerando que era quinta feira, por volta de umas três da madrugada. Estava aflito, em pé e olhando pela janela. Era lua cheia.

James entrou pelo retrato, e a principio só olhou o amigo. Os dois pararam se olhando, e então James começou:

-Qual seu problema Black?? Snape poderia ter morrido!- Era visível que esse maroto estava muito bravo. Talvez nunca tivesse ficado tão bravo na vida.

-Seria bem feito. Ninguém manda o garoto ser tão bisbilhoteiro! Se não resolvesse aparecer onde não foi chamado, não aconteceria nada.

-O problema Black é que você o chamou!! Se eu não tivesse ido lá você sabe o que poderia ter acontecido!

-Você não deveria ter ido lá! Foi uma brincadeira...

-Não foi uma brincadeira. Nas nossas brincadeiras ninguém pode acabar morto. Não nas minhas pelo menos...

-Mas ele descobriu sobre o...

-Obvio!! O que você esperava?? Eu fui tirar aquele idiota da passagem, mas o Ranhoso viu!!

-E sobre nós??

-Não... Eu não me...

-Mas então você arriscou a sua vida... Você poderia ter morrido... Ou ter sido mordido... Ele nunca iria se perdoar se você...

-Ele nunca iria se perdoar se qualquer um tivesse morrido, Black sua besta. Eu tive que ir lá, sozinho, sem a capa, e sem poder... Para tirar o Snape lá de baixo, porque se a sua "brincadeira" tivesse dado certo, o Ranhoso provavelmente estaria morto, você expulso, e deixaria nosso amigo com a vida acabada...

-Você sabe que não era essa minha intenção Prongs... Eu não pensei... E não achei que você fosse se arriscar e indo ao Salgueiro Lutador... Você podia ter morrido- Sirius estava realmente abatido, não conseguia esconder arrependimento...

-Esse é o problema Padfoot!! Você não pensa!! Você achou o que quando me contou? Que eu ia achar graça?? Podia ter terminado em tragédia... E realmente... Podia ter terminado na morte que eu menos gostaria de ter: James Potter morrendo tentando salvar Severo Snape é o que existe de mais ridículo.

-E se ele viu, como que estão as coisas para o lado do...

-O Prof. Dumbledore está falando com ele. Duvido que conte alguma coisa. Eu provavelmente pego uma semana de detenção por estar fora da cama de madrugada, e você se prepare para uns.. Três ou quatro meses de detenção... E sério... Eu não queria ser você quando o Moony te encontrar amanhã.

Os dois ficaram quietos novamente. Sirius estava cabisbaixo, obviamente arrependido e um pouco envergonhado (não pelo que poderia ter acontecido com Snape, mas de como podia ter ferrado com Remus, e matado James).

James continuava visivelmente muito bravo. Sirius pareceu que ia falar alguma coisa, e James o interrompeu:

-Sério Padfoot. Vai dormir. Eu quero ficar aqui no salão sozinho.

-Mas Prongs, Sirius começou num tom baixo e arrependido, completamente não-Black...

-Não precisa Padfoot. Guarde saliva pra se desculpar amanhã... Não é para mim que você deve desculpas... Entre a gente está tudo certo...

Sirius subiu a escadaria para o dormitório. James se jogou no sofá. Lily desceu pelas escadas, ainda vestida com uniforme.

-O que você está fazendo acordada.. E vestida uma hora dessas Evans??

-Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta para você Potter... Mas eu tinha acabado de chegar, e encontrei Black muito preocupado... E antes de chegar ao dormitório não pude deixar de ouvir...

James olhou para ela com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Certo.. Eu poderia se tivesse entrado no dormitório. Mas não fiz. Desculpe.

Ela estava contrariada. Não gostava de se desculpar com Potter. James por outro lado repassou mentalmente a conversa com Sirius, tentando lembrar se algo que comprometesse Remus fora dito. Não se lembrou de ter falado o nome do amigo.

-Não tem problema Evans.

Ele se levantou com intenção de subir para o dormitório. Embora gostasse de ficar perto de Lily não estava com muito humor para isso. Ele deu um "boa noite" baixinho, e quando chegou nas escadas ouviu:

-James...

-Hm??- Respondeu o garoto virando para a ruiva.

-O que aconteceu exatamente?

Ele parou um momento olhando para ela, antes de responder:

-Sinto muito Lily... Eu não posso contar...

-Desde quando James Potter se importa com o que pode ou não fazer??- perguntou ela divertida.

-Desde quando alguém que eu realmente me importo, se importa. Sinto muito...

E ia voltar a subir, quando virou novamente e perguntou:

-Lily?

-Hm??

-O que a minha monitora fazia fora do salão comunal as três da manhã??

Ela sorriu.

-Sinto muito Potter... Mas se eu te contar amanhã você vai acabar enfeitiçando um garoto que não tem nada a ver com sua história. E como monitora eu detestaria ser a culpada disso. Ficaria agradecida se você não... hm.. Contasse para ninguém pode ser?

James por um momento não se sentiu muito confortável. Não pode deixar de xingar mentalmente o garoto que trouxe a sua ruiva as três da manha. Mas sorriu e falou antes de subir:

-Não se preocupe Evans... Esse é o nosso segredo..

E lhe mandou uma piscadela.

* * *

5º Ano (após "A pior lembrança de Snape")

Os quatro garotos iam para o jantar no Salão principal:

-Vocês realmente não precisavam fazer aquilo... Remus falou repreendendo.

-Ahhh.. Moony você não tem como negar que foi engraçado... -Peter deu apoiou os outros dois marotos...

-Deixe de ser estraga prazeres Moony... -falou Sirius- Ganhamos detenções... Fomos punidos, você não tem por que reclamar... Temos exames do NOM's amanhã e provavelmente passaremos a noite inteira em claro fazendo alguma tarefa estúpida...

-Você deveria estar cansado de detenções...- Remus reclamou

-E estou... Passei três meses fazendo babaquices pelo castelo sem magia... TODA noite... Não estou com vontade de polir, limpar, organizar, catalogar ou o que seja.

-Então você devia fazer por onde para não receber detenções...

-Eu não sei por que Prongs está tão contente... Não consegue tirar o sorriso do rosto... Levou outro fora da Evans... Tomou detenção... Foram pegos no flagra antes de terminarem com a brincadeira...- Peter comentou.

-Terminar?? Para mim eu tinha terminado!! Já estava na hora de alguém aparecer e acabar com aquilo sabe... Dar uma detenção para nós... Embora humilhar o Ranhoso seja divertido, não estava com a mínima vontade de vê-lo sem cuecas... Só você, Peter, que estava com vontade... Alguém tinha que chegar para impedir a tempo...

Peter olhou feio para James.

-Eu não queria ver nada...

-De qualquer jeito o motivo da minha animação é simples. Snape não vai chegar perto da Lily novamente. Ela pode ser cabeça dura falando com o amiguinho fascinado pelas artes das trevas, apesar de todo mundo (inclusive as amigas dela) chamarem-na de louca. Ele pode ser amigo dela antes de Hogwarts o que for, mas chamá-la de sangue-ruim ele simplesmente passou de qualquer limite. Ela nunca vai querer olhar na cara dele outra vez.

-Evans ficou realmente furiosa. Não sei como ela se agüentou para não enfeitiçá-lo ela mesma- comentou Peter.

-Lily não precisa enfeitiçar alguém para demonstrar raiva... Acredite, eu não queria ser Snape agora... Ela consegue ferir perfeitamente sem uma varinha- falou Remus...

Uma coruja da escola chegou e deixou um aviso com James e outro com Sirius.

-Detenções separadas... Está com o espelho??

-Sim...

-Agora?? -Perguntou Remus.

-Sim... Além de tudo temos que perder o jantar...

-Eu não reclamo... Faz tempo que não ficou tão feliz de cumprir uma detenção.

-Prongs, meu caro... Sua felicidade me irrita!!

-Padfoot não sei por que você está irritado!! Mas um pouco e acho que deve ter o recorde de detenções de Hogwarts... Infelizmente contra esse eu não posso competir, já que não estou com muita vontade de quase matar duas pessoas para ganhar três meses, seguidos, sem fins de semana... Você me superou... E digamos assim... Você não costuma me superar em muitas coisas...

-Sério Prongs... Agora essa sua alegria subiu na cabeça, porque você já está delirando...

* * *

6º Ano (Outubro-Biblioteca)

James e Sirius aproveitavam a tarde de sábado na biblioteca. Sim, parece estranho, mas os dois procuravam feitiços úteis para o mapa maroto, que precisava ainda de retoques finais. Remus estava na ala hospitalar, e Peter estava passando o dia lhe fazendo companhia, e passando ao amigo as anotações das aulas perdidas.

-Por Merlim!! Isso deve ser uma visão!! James Potter e Sirius Black na biblioteca?? -Lily não deixou de demonstrar surpresa ao -encontrar os dois ali.

-Quanta injustiça, Lily querida... Nós dois passamos bastante tempo na biblioteca!!- Sirius falou rindo.

-Nós tivemos NOM's no último ano, e não me lembro de ter visto nenhum dos dois na biblioteca...

-Você tem sempre o costume de prestar atenção em nós dois ruiva??- Dessa vez foi James que falou rindo.

-E eu falei que nós passamos bastante tempo na biblioteca, não muito tempo estudando -Sirius completou antes que ela desse alguma resposta raivosa ao amigo.

-Ahh... Explicado... Por que sem ofensas... Não esperava nenhum dos dois sábado de tarde na biblioteca...

-Não se preocupe Lily, ficaríamos ofendidos se alguém pensasse em nos encontrar hoje e viesse na biblioteca na primeira opção- Falou James- Mas a biblioteca é necessária... Passamos metade do 4º ano aqui...

-E não estudaram nada...

-Obvio- responderam os dois juntos.

-Hum... Eu só vim buscar um livro... Mas não encontro.. Será que no bolo de vocês tem um livro escrito por Henry McAndrews??

-Olha!! Não é que a Evans também não vem à biblioteca só para estudar??- Riu Sirius, ela olhou feio para ele, que continuou -Sim ruiva, nós já lemos o livro.

-E você não vai encontrá-lo aqui...

-Ahhh que pena... Era só isso...

-Mas vai no meu quarto...

-Você já terminou de ler??

-Aham.. Só não passei no dormitório antes de vir pra cá... Se quiser a gente pode ir até o salão comunal e eu passo ele para você- sugeriu James.

-Você não se incomoda?? Porque se não eu aceito...

-Vamos lá

Ele disse se levantando, sem antes ouvir Sirius falar só para ele ouvir:

-Prongs!! Primeira vez que ela aceita sair com você!! Orgulhoso??

James só o ignorou, e saiu da biblioteca conversando com Lily.

* * *

N/A: Hii!! Agora só falta o último capítulo... grandes chances dele ser postado quinta de noite...

Rafaela Evans eu fiquei muito feliz de você ter gostado... Espero que também goste desse... Beijoos

Por favor!! Não esqueçam de me deixar reviews!!

Beijoooos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**7º Ano (1º de Setembro- Ainda no Trem)**

-Evans!! Estava te procurando!-James sorriu contente, no vagão dos monitores.

-Jura??-perguntou a ruiva-A que devo essa honra Potter?

- Ahh.. Lily é a primeira vez que te vejo depois das férias... Não podia começar sendo menos sarcástica??- ela mandou ao garoto um olhar que dizia que não, e ele continuou- Eu tinha certeza que você seria monitora-chefe, por isso estava te procurando-ele apontou para o distintivo no peito dela.

-E o que você faz no vagão dos monitores?? Já aprontou alguma??

Ele sorriu para a ruiva novamente, e enfiou a mão nos bolsos das vestes, de onde tirou um distintivo igual ao dela e o prendeu no peito.

- Também sou monitor-chefe!!- E completou ao ver a cara de Lily- Não é piada. Pelo menos não minha... Do Prof. Dumbledore talvez... - como Lily continuou quieta, James continuou- Eles devem estar bem mal de monitores no sétimo ano... Se bem que Remus seria melhor que eu...

-Sem dúvidas... - ela ficou quieta, e continuou tentando concertar- você.. hum.. deve ter um bom motivo para receber esse distintivo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada:

- Só que você obviamente não sabe qual!!

- Você sabe??

- Alguém exagerou no firewhisky??

- Sem duvidas, Potter.. Parece o motivo mais provável- e sorriu - mas você levou bem menos detenções no último ano... Devem achar que você tomou juízo..

- É... Mesmo assim devo ser um dos monitores-chefes com maior número de detenções da história...- disse o maroto sabendo que seu número de detenções diminuíra consideravelmente porque com o mapa maroto pronto, era mais difícil ser pego.

- Sem dúvidas está no topo...

-Veja o lado ótimo!!

-Qual??

-Você vai ter que me suportar querendo ou não!! Dividimos responsabilidades!! Você vai ter que ser mais amigável comigo!!

-Esse ano promete...

* * *

**7º Ano (Fim de Setembro- James e Lily discutindo sobre os assuntos da monitoria)**

- E as detenções??- perguntou ela

- Eu tenho uma, Sirius também- Ela não pode deixar de rir, e ele continuou- eu também já falei do Mathews e do Connor para McGonnagal, e eles também receberam detenções. Daí do sétimo ano só Avery, Mulciber e Snape. Um menino do 2º ano, acho, com sintomas muito, mas muito estranhos foi para a ala hospitalar por causa deles.

Lily contraiu os lábios, e não falou nada, só anotou em um pergaminho.

- Esse mau humor repentino é por causa do Snape?- perguntou ele não aparentando muita alegria, e sem conseguir se conter.

- Mau humor repentino?

- Sim... Se você riu do fato de eu levar uma detenção e nem falou nada, estava de ótimo humor...

Ela riu novamente, e começou:

- Severo é...

- Um idiota...

-Deixa quieto.

- Desculpe Lily. Não te interrompo mais. Não deu pra segurar... Sabe como é...

- É que eu não consigo deixar de ficar decepcionada com ele... Eu fico pensando se eu o julguei mal, ou se ele simplesmente se tornou alguém que eu não reconheço...

- Você sabe minha opinião... Sempre o achei idiota. De qualquer jeito, as vezes as pessoas mudam e você não pode fazer nada... As relações entre elas também...

- Eu sei... Tuney é exemplo disso... Minha irmã... Éramos amigas até eu vir para Hogwarts... Agora mal me suporta no mesmo cômodo...

- Tuney é apelido? - a ruiva fez que sim-Lily... Sem ofensas mas depois de Tuney e Sev, nunca, em hipótese nenhuma tente me dar um apelido...

Ela olhou feio para ele.

- Como se Prongs fosse um ótimo apelido... Ou fizesse algum sentido...

Ele ficou olhando pra ela... Obviamente não podia dizer que fazia sentido, sim. Mas voltou ao assunto anterior.

- E de novo, sem querer ofender, eu nunca achei a sua capacidade de julgar as pessoas tão boa assim.

- Não me diga Potter!! Isso de você??

- De mim especialmente...- o garoto forçou uma cara de indignado- Fui um dos injustiçados por você...

- Nunca tivesse essa impressão...

- Nunca fui o que você costumava gritar que eu sou, sabe...

Ela sorriu para ele:

- Foi, pelo menos metade... Mas você está começando a me fazer mudar de opinião.

- Sabe o que isso significa??

-Que as pessoas surpreendem?

- Nããããooo... Quero dizer, também... Significa que você devia me dar uma chance, e sair comigo, e aproveitar e me surpreender não me dando um fora!

- Você não perde a oportunidade...

- Claro que não.. Sou James Potter...-Disse ele como se explicasse tudo- Então?? O que diz??

- Te espero amanhã de noite no salão comunal, para algo bem divertido e que a gente não seja pego, certo?

-Perfeito, sou ótimo em não ser pego!!

-Por isso tem uma detenção para cumprir...

- Ah... Deixa isso quieto... Ah... Tem mais algum assunto para falar??

-Da monitoria?

-Sim

- Claro... Esta reunião não está nem na metade James...

- Uhh... Que divertidoo...

* * *

**7º Ano – (Noite seguinte)**

-Sério James... Essa capa é o máximo!!- Lily estava encantada enquanto ela e James atravessavam os jardins.

- E??

- Eu já prometi Potter... Não vou contar para ninguém...

- Boa menina... De onde veio a capa tem mais... E se você se comportar eu talvez te apresente o resto...

-Não sei como você consegue levar detenções com uma capa como essas...

- Eu não levo detenções por sair de noite... Se eu levasse digamos que eu teria cumprido umas 10 vezes mais detenções que já cumpro, monitora...

- James, para onde você está me levando??

James a principio não respondeu. Para a sorte dele, a noite estava clara, cheia de estrelas, e não tava com cara de que fosse chover. E até agora estava ótimo o encontro com Lily... Os dois estavam bem próximos já que escondidos pela mesma capa.

- James, você não está esperando arrumar um lugar qualquer no chão do jardim e querer me agarrar a noite toda né?? Porque fala sério... Eu não..

-Ruiva... Você realmente me subestima...

- Ahh... - Ela sorriu para ele, fazendo que sim com a cabeça , e aparentemente mais aliviada- Não tenho culpa da sua fama...

- Minha fama?? Tá me confundindo com Sirius por acaso??

-Como se vocês fossem muito diferentes...

- Somos sim... E você sabe...

Novamente os dois ficaram quietos.

- Então, James?? Para onde estamos indo?? Não é a Floresta proibida não né??

- Você realmente me subestima, Evans... Encontro na floresta proibida?? Que tipo de maníacos andam te levando pra sair??

-Eu nunca fui à Floresta proibida ter encontros, Potter!! Só não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça...

- Eu acabei sendo bem previsível, ruiva. Achei que era muito cedo pra te levar clandestinamente para Hogsmead. Talvez no terceiro encontro... Não ia levar você nem para a floresta proibida, nem para os jardins e nem qualquer outro lugar com o único e exclusivo interesse de te agarrar... Por que como já falei, planejo outros encontros, e não vai faltar tempo para isso, depois que eu te conquistar.

- Então você tem um plano!!

- Eu sempre tenho um plano, Lily querida. Daí no castelo eu podia te levar à cozinha, torre de astronomia não é uma boa hoje já que o primeiro ano tem aula, que para nossa sorte não é prática... Eu conferi e ninguém vai ver a gente da torre. Então eu fui simples... Vou te levar no lugar que eu mais gosto de Hogwarts...

- O campo de quadribol.

-Exatamente... Como você vê eu até que sou bem previsível...

Os dois seguiram até o campo. Ao chegar, James abriu a porta do estádio, com a chave (Lily preferiu não perguntar como ele tinha a chave, porque ela sabia que mesmo os capitães dos times não tinham esse direito). James apontou para o vestiário e eles entraram.

- Como não ia ser muito seguro convocar duas vassouras, eu deixei elas aqui hoje a tarde.

- Eu já te disse que não vôo muito bem??

- Não.. Mas eu imaginei... Mas você gosta, não gosta??

- Aham... A vassoura é da escola??

- Claro que não, né Lily... Eu não quero te matar... Pode apostar que só de voar em uma vassoura de verdade, você voa bem melhor... Eu peguei a vassoura com Sirius. Eu uso a dele, e você a minha. Ele não confia muito na sua habilidade para voar...

- E você confia??

- Obvio, senão você não iria usar a minha vassoura!! Vamos.

Os dois saíram, e James ficou realmente feliz com a noite clara, já que não podiam acender nada. Lily percebeu que era realmente mais fácil voar com uma vassoura de ponta, apesar de mesmo assim volta e meia quase cair. James se divertia vendo ela fazendo curvas, e tentando ensiná-la mergulhos.

- Vai Lily, segura direito a vassoura- aí ele riu quando ela se desequilibrou- você sabe que entre você e a vassoura, eu vôo atrás da vassoura, né?? Então é bom você segurar ela direito.

- Como você é bobo...- ela falou um pouco raivosa- Eu até estou voando direitinho... E se eu cair, quero ver sua explicação... Ou também vai me deixar morrer e me enterrar na floresta proibida??

Ele vou para muito próximo dela. Um ao lado do outro, ele de frente para ela, e falou sorrindo:

- Você sabe que entre você e qualquer um, eu escolheria você... E se depender de mim, eu salvo você, ou morro tentando??

- Você só está se exibindo, provavelmente querendo um beijo, Potter.

Ele sorriu. Ele realmente estava se exibindo querendo um beijo, embora não estivesse mentindo.

- Você me conhece Lily... Eu sou grifinório orgulhoso... E às vezes a gente faz algumas coisas estúpidas.

- Tipo me salvar??

Ele riu.

-É...

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele nele. E por isso ela se desequilibrou, e ele rapidamente puxou-a pelo braço, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Eu gosto de você Lily. Gosto mesmo...

E eles se beijaram.

* * *

**7º Ano (Começo de outubro- Sala do Slughorn)**

Antes de o professor entrar na sala, James cutuca Lily, que está na bancada da frente:

-Hey Lily!!

- Oi James...

- Ontem de noite eu tinha que te fazer uma pergunta, mas acabei me esquecendo...- Começou o maroto

- Sim... Ele se esqueceu... Fala a verdade Prongs... Você se distraiu agarrando ela... -Se intrometeu Sirius

-Padfoot, faz o favor de calar a boca e não se intrometer??- falou James para o amigo visivelmente irritado.

Sirius sorriu malicioso, e abaixou fingindo ir procurar alguma coisa em sua mochila.

- O que você ia me perguntar James??- recomeçou Lily sorrindo

- Ah... É que nós já saímos três vezes... Ontem eu te convenci a dar uma volta fora do castelo ilegalmente, e como o próprio Sirius comentou, nós tivemos um grande avanço...

- Sim...- ela falou incentivando o maroto a continuar

- Eu quero saber se posso dizer que você é oficialmente minha namorada.

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto se inclinava para dar um beijo nele. Sirius voltou antes que os lábios dos dois se tocassem:

- Sério... Esse seu pedido de namoro foi demorado demais... Estava cansado de ficar olhando dentro da minha mochila...

- Sinceramente, nós não nos incomodaríamos se você tivesse ficado um pouquinho mais, Black... Ontem você já nos fez o grande favor de interromper...

- Ahhh... Lily... Não me faça essa cara de mau humor- falou Sirius sorrindo galanteador para ela Você acabou de se tornar uma mulher única na minha vida.

-Como?- disse Lily, confusa

-Quê? - perguntou James irritado

- Calma aí... Não precisa apontar essa varinha pra mim não, Prongs maluco... Lily, você acabou de se tornar a única mulher compromissada que eu respeito!!

-Assim melhorou Padfoot...- James falou dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo- Sirius tem uma certa tara por mulheres compromissadas...- continuou, explicando a Lily.

- Muito interessante... É a sua cara Sirius...- disse ela rindo

- Obrigada Lily, querida... Na verdade eu não discrimino as solteiras... Mas as comprometidas...- o maroto disse rindo

-Não pegam no pé dele...

O professor entrou na sala, deu "bom dia" falou alguma coisa da matéria e parou de frente a Lily:

- Posso perguntar motivo do belo sorriso, Lily querida??

- Claro professor! É que eu estou... oficialmente namorando!

O Professor soltou uma gargalhada, e voltou a perguntar:

-Oficialmente, significa que ele sobreviveu ao ataque do Sr. Potter? Porque se sim, já está melhor do que as últimas tentativas.

-Eu não vou mandar esse para a ala hospitalar, professor...

- Ele não faria isso com ele mesmo...- dessa vez foi Sirius que explicou...

- Só me resta esperar que você esteja à altura, Sr. Potter- falou o professor encerrando a conversa.

No fundo da sala, isolado, Snape tinha os lábios contraídos, e uma expressão que misturava raiva e sentimento assassino nos olhos.

* * *

**7º Ano (Penúltimo dia em Hogwarts)**

Os quatro marotos, mais Lily estavam aproveitando o sol de fim de tarde, à beira do lago.

- Sério... Eu não consigo acreditar que depois de amanhã nós não voltaremos mais para Hogwarts- falava Lily- É tão estranho saber que eu talvez passe anos sem voltar para cá, ou até que talvez não volte... Não sei nem o que é o mundo mágico sem Hogwarts...

- E dá medo também por causa da guerra- Peter completou. Esse era um assunto que assustava inda mais.

- Nem tanto Warmtail... Vai ser mais uma aventura... Anima saber que sou o único da família do lado certo nessa guerra...-Falou Sirius

- Agora é a vida de verdade...- cameçou Remus- Mas credo... Como estamos nostálgicos hoje..

- Podemos falar do futuro!! Nós talvez não voltemos, mas nossos filhos vão estudar aqui!! E eu espero que o meu filho recupere o mapa maroto!! Culpa sua ter perdido Padfoot..

- Ahhh.. Os garotos terão que fazer por merecer o mapa agora... E fala sério James!! Pensando em filhos já?? Nem saímos da escola direito, e ele pensando em filhos... Ou em tirar mais proveito da Lily...

Sirius tomou um tapa na cabeça vindo da ruiva.

- Mais respeito, Black!!

-De qualquer jeito é mais provável que Prongs seja o primeiro a ter viadinhos, pelo menos encontrou a garota certa...- falou Peter

- Ou alguém louca o suficiente para ter filhos com ele... Não me bate de novo Lily... É a mais pura verdade- riu Sirius com os outros marotos...

-Sempre achei que você seria o primeiro de nós a ter filhos, Padfoot...- começou James

- Tá louco Prongs?? Desde quando eu tenho cara de pai de família??-Riu Sirius

- Você nunca teve, e acho que nem vai ter cara de pai de família, Padfoot- dessa vez foi Remus.

-Eu também sempre imaginei o Sirius com vários filhos- era Lily agora- e cada um com uma mãe diferente...

- Sem duvidas opção é a cara do meu amigo Padfoot...

- Assim talvez até seja... Mas é o Prongs que está pensando em filhos, então dá pra parar de me agourar??

- O James vai ficar só pensando por muito tempo...- Lily falou enquanto fazia carinho no namorado- Se ele planeja que eu seja a mãe...

-Claro que você vai ser a mãe... E minha esposa... E eu não sou louco... Estou falando no futuro... Nós nem sabemos o que fazer direito...

Os cinco ficaram quietos. Não por muito tempo. O silencio foi quebrado em pouco mais de 30 segundo por James:

-Ruiva?

- Hum?

- Casa comigo?

Foi involuntário, a garota engasgou. Peter e Sirius não paravam de rir, enquanto Lupin levantava os braços de Lily, tentando fazê-la respirar novamente.

- James, você não aprende né?? perguntou Remus

- Aprender o quê?

- Que se você não perguntar em público, ela não te dá um fora em público. - esclareceu Peter

- Cara... Até o Warmtail já percebeu... Você não tinha como ser mais devagar...

- James... - Lily falou já recuperada, segurando a mão do namorado.

- Diz que sim!!- James falou animado para a sua ruiva.

-Você está falando sério mesmo??

-Claro!!

-James.. Você acabou de dizer que nem sabe o quer da vida...

- Eu quero casar com você Lily.

Os outros marotos estavam lá de paisagem... Remus fez sinal para eles saírem, mas Sirius fez que não, sussurrando que queria assistir de camarote.

- Antes de você vir com dezenas de motivos pra não fazer isso agora, posso dar os meus??

- Claro.

- Primeiro, eu te amo. Segundo, você me ama!...

- O que obviamente poderia ser um único motivo "nós nos amamos", se o Prongs não tivesse tentando enrolar...

- Quieto Sirius... Ninguém pediu sua opinião...- respondeu Lily- Continue...

- Como não sabemos exatamente o que fazer, podemos começar planejando juntos... Nós estamos em uma guerra... Fora que se eu não trouxer você pra morar comigo é capaz do Padfoot continuar encostado morando comigo... E sem ofensas cara- nessa hora ele virou para o amigo - a Lily é uma companhia bem melhor pra ter no quarto...

- Você está é enrolando ela... Sabe muito bem que eu já tenho casa...

-Sei... E você sabe que você pode ficar em casa quanto tempo quiser..

-Pára vocês dois!! Até no meu pedido de casamento são vocês que trocam declarações de amor??

- Está com sorte Prongs... Ela está aceitando...

- Estou mesmo Sirius...

- Então você casa comigo??

Ela ficou alguns momentos olhando nos olhos do maroto. Sabia que era precipitado, mas ela simplesmente gostou demais da idéia para recusar.

- Sim!!

E enquanto os três marotos comemoravam por Prongs, James e Lily se beijavam...

- Hum..- Fez Lily se afastando de James para dizer algo

- O que foi Lily? - perguntou Sirius

- Sério... O "sim" dela foi uma deixa pra vocês nos deixarem sozinhos...- Explicou James

- Ah... Que sem graça vocês dois...

- Deixa de ser chato Sirius... Você é o padrinho...

Houve uma troca de abraços geral entre marotos e Lily, e os noivos ficaram a sós...

_Fim_

N/A: Completa!! Hii!! Eu sinceramente espero que todos tenham gostado da fic... E que deixem uma para me contar o que acharam...

Desirèe, como prometido quinta feira!! Feliz aniversário, e obrigada pela review!!

Beijooooooos!!


End file.
